


In Your Bright Blue Eyes

by danythunder



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, canon whats this midgardian mischief, ehehehehe, except for the awesome superboyfriends sexytimes, mentions of non con but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danythunder/pseuds/danythunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born of "No Light No Light" by Florence & The Machine, this story ran rampant over any other sane thought for a while so I'm dumping it here. There's probably some triggering stuff in here, so, you know, heads up. Anyway, Tony is an alcoholic and Steve is Captain America so there's lots of fighting and messy angsty couple-y things, Bruce awkwardly third-wheels, then he tries to fix their relationship, then things really go to shit, but it ends in awesome gay sex because Bruce knows what he's doing when he bets against Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Light No Light

Tony slipped silently out the door, only the snick of the lock echoed in the dim room. He knew Steve would wake up to an empty bed. Again. He blinked twice, then squeezed his eyes shut.

"Lights," commanded Tony, stumbling into his workshop. JARVIS immediately set lights to half-power and Tony grunted in a somewhat thankful manner. "Sir? Did something disturb your rest?" The AI is polite as always, notes Tony, and momentarily considered not replying. After debating answering, the genius billionaire playboy philanthopist sighed softly. "Nah, just the usual." "Of course, sir." The comforting whir of Dummy reached Tony's ears, and his hand stretched out automatically to stroke the little bot. The smell of motor oil always existed down here, seemingly permeating everything. It smelled nice. If only it didn't ruin shirts, Tony could make motor oil scented detergent. Maybe Bruce would do it for him, Tony wasn't great with anything outside of the Numbers. Humming to himself, he pulled up a new tablet. The soft noises of work enveloped Tony, and he relaxed into the familiar thread of spreadsheets and engineering drafts. This was safe. His bots were safe. The Numbers were safe. They whirl by lazily, always out of reach but never truly gone. Except, of course, when he was with Steve. 

Tony flinched, the memory of the night's earlier fight dredged up. Angry blue eyes, tight muscles, yelling until Bruce snapped. Steve was upset with him. Steve was hurt, and it was Tony's fault. Irresponsible Tony. Stupid Tony. Useless Tony. Tony to Howard. Tony was nothing like Howard, everything like Howard. The only thing consistent was Steve. Of course it was. It was always back to Steve. Blue eyes blonde hair glowing skin innocent kind good hearted Steve. Groaning, Tony reached for the bottle of Scotch nearby. Thank the higher beings Natasha and Bruce hadn't found all of it. Damn Steve for being Steve. Damn Bruce for being so motherly. Damn Natasha for being so therapist-y. Was that a word? Therapist-y sounded right for Tasha, anyway. It was all too much. "Time to get busy," he whispered, focusing on the swirling figures until there was nothing but the Numbers. Just Numbers.

  


~~^^^~~

  


It was Afghanistan again. Heat, sand, and a dark, dark cave. Yinsen didn't know where they took him at night, which was totally okay with Tony. Someone else knowing would shred his heart to pieces. Ha. Ha. Bad pun. Tony felt himself being roped up again, his wrists chafing from the nights before. It was always the same, except when there was a new guard. At least there weren't new guards too often. This seemed to be a rather dull night, though the dream state did not lessen the pain. Tony gritted his teeth and set his jaw, determined to at least be quiet. He didn't often succeed. His father was right, Tony really was a fuck up. This was how he had to repay, Tony guessed, and it was a hell of a whopper. Suddenly the dreamscape shifted into something much, much darker and Tony's will to keep silent failed once more.

Tony woke up to the sound of his own screams. Dummy hovered anxiously with the fire extinguisher and JARVIS worriedly tried to convince him to put it down. Panting against the floor, Tony wondered briefly how he got there then his back was on fire and oh yeah, _that's_ how. "Sir? Sir! Dummy, for the last time, Sir is alright, please do not spray him!" Tony coughed, trying to make his vocal chords work again. Dummy slowly lowered the extinguisher, then rolled to Tony's side and meeped. Curling in on himself, Tony let his eyes slide shut. Just a dream. Nothing but a dream. The Numbers whirled madly around the room, until the sound of smashing glass had panic crawled up his throat. "Captain, please, Sir is healthy, I have been monitoring his vitals-" "Cut the crap, JARVIS. Half of Stark Tower heard those screams and I know it was him." Steve's voice. It was Steve. JARVIS was lying to Steve for Tony. He could even corrupt AIs. How fucked up was that?

Tony nearly screamed again when Steve kneeled next to him; his thoughts focused on Tony Stark corrupting AIs and what else JARVIS could lie about and to whom. "No, Tony hey it's just me don't freak out it's okay," Steve babbled, and Tony turned his head slowly, that fact sinking in slowly. Captain America was _babbling_ over Tony Stark. Everything was fucked up, apparently. Things looked fucked up from the floor. Did things always look like this from the floor? Tony let himself ponder while Steve's babbling flowed around him. Suddenly Bruce's voice cut through, calm compared to the octave that Steve's voice had reached. "Steve, go upstairs." Tony turned his pondering to that, Bruce telling Steve to go away? Things were very fucked up indeed. A small hand rested on Tony's shoudler, and he shied away instinctively. Bruce sighed, pulling his hand back. "Tony." The wall was very interesting suddenly. "You have to tell him." "No." It was the last word Tony uttered for three days. 

Three days later, Bruce found Tony in his workship staring at a rather large glass piece of the now-fragmented Scotch bottle. Tony's finger was already bleeding, but he didn't mind. Not really. The pain distracted him from the Numbers. JARVIS hummed softly, and apparently Bruce had been talking to him, because now JARVIS was telling Bruce not to worry, he had known and would have called Bruce before it worsened. A slightly animalistic growl eminated from Bruce's strained form, as he fought to remain in control. Funny. Tony wasn't even afraid. That probably wasn't healthy. "Tony." Bruce was now in front of him, staring at the piece of glass. "How long?" Tony thought for a moment, then shrugged. He didn't know. Wanting to die didn't really have a beginning and end date for Tony Stark. Even if he was dating Captain America.

Tony dropped the piece of glass, a burning sensation in his palm. Dummy meeped sympathetically and offered an oil-stained rag. Bruce's brow knotted momentarily, and he cleared his throat. "If you won't tell him, I will." Tony wheezed suddenly, Steve couldn't know, It wasn't an Outcome. Steve would dump him, Steve would leave him more broken than before, Steve was the best thing Tony had, Tony didn't deserve Steve but he couldn't bear the thought of not having him. Steve. His name was calming. It was a nice name. Suddenly Steve's voice was there too and it was like a cool breeze on a hot day. Tony turned into the noise unthinkingly, and sighed. Bruce tapped his shoulder. "Tony, answer Steve." "What?" His voice cracked, rusty from disuse. Steve looked at him strangely, then spoke again. "I said, tell who what?" The cool breeze was gone, suddenly it was Afghanistan again and Tony couldn't escape the scalding sand that was burying him. 

Bruce's arms surrounded him on one side, Steve's on the other. "Hey, hey Tony please look at me sweetheart. What's wrong? Bruce, what's wrong with him? Is he okay?" Tony felt Bruce's chest rumble beside him, a surprisingly gentle sigh. He struggled, pushing at them both weakly. Bruce couldn't tell Steve. Tony had to. He found he didn't want to. "He's gotta tell you. Hey Tony I know you can hear me, just do it. Like a bandaid, like you told me to." Banner's voice was calm, smooth as ever and Tony found himself nodding slowly. Wait no, he couldn't tell, It wasn't an Outcome. Outcomes had to be calculated. This wasn't calculated, there were too few Numbers. Numbers-Steve's arms. Steve's arms on Tony's. It was nice. Safe. Steve was safe. Wasn't he? Tony could tell Steve. Steve could understand. He leaned into Steve's nice arms. Bruce let go slowly, and Steve carefully wrapped Tony around him. Tony let himself be wrapped. Only for Steve. 

Tony heard Bruce start to walk away, and he made a noise of protest. Bruce's footsteps stopped. "Stay." was all he could manage, but it worked. Steve settled onto the oil-stained couch with Tony, and Bruce leaned against the table near them. On Tony's side, of course. That was nice too. Friends were nice. Steve spoke softly, as though Tony were a spooked animal, "Now, what am I being told?" Tony shuddered, and shifted back a bit. "A story. Then you get to choose something at the end." Steve quirked his upper lip, his eyes catching Tony's. Tony worried his lower lip between his teeth. "Okay... Who's telling me?" Bruce tilted his head towards Tony slightly, and Tony nodded, "Well. Mostly. Banner, you might have to fill in some... stuff. Later." Bruce ducked his head at that, and Steve's face grew a little more lined. "Tony," his tone carried a slight warning, and Tony nodded again. "I'll try. Promise." He let his hand settle on Steve's knee, and Steve placed a warm hand over his. That was very nice. The Numbers slowed even more. With a sigh, Tony opened his mouth and let It pour out. Each word felt like a Sunday confession, each pause was an eternity of unspoken agony. Steve listened.

  


~~^^^~~

~~  
~~

"I knew a kid once. His dad didn't like him very much, in fact, his dad was pretty fucking mean. This kid's dad yelled at him, beat him, or ignored him. Or... He did other things. Ones adults aren't supposed to do to kids. Well, really no one is supposed to do to kids. I think you get it, right? Okay. Yeah. That fucking sucks for him, blah blah. This kid's life was _shit_. His parents were also pretty rich, so this kid also got kidnapped a few times for money. Bad things happen to kids who get kidnapped. Bad, bad things. But not like the things his dad did to him. Just mean stuff. And it happened so much, even going for a walk was fucking dangerous. Too bad this kid's parents really didn't give a shit. So, this kid started to stay inside and study. Basically, everything. He became a self-made genius who had a natural knack for making cool stuff. So he made lots of cool stuff. By himself. But he thought they were cool."

"Then, one day, the kid's mom died. The kid cried a fair bit, but didn't really know his mom like most kids did. His dad only ignored him from now on, the kid had grown up a lot and he wasn't _interesting_ enough anymore. So the kid still studied and built all sorts of shit. And when his dad died, this guy- let's call him 'Mr. O'- came to take care of him. And he did so with gusto. Almost as much as the kid's dad used to. You get that one too, right? Alright. So, this kid was fucked up as hell by now. He started hurting himself to make everything seem better. And it worked. This kid also became less interesting to Mr. O now that he was scarred up. Apparently scars aren't pretty to many people. Well, he got good at hiding them eventually. Fun times. Now this kid had his dad's company to run, no goals at all in life, and he landed himself in the hospital a good few times. From hurting himself. He also didn't like himself a lot. The kid got kind of tired of being alive. So he started fucking anything that moved and drinking his troubles away, and doing whatever the hell the board told him to do. Mostly just design stuff and stay out of too many magazines. Easy enough. Until the kid got kidnapped a final time."

"He got kidnapped in another country. Which was a _big_ fucking mistake. His best friend couldn't protect him, and some very bad people got ahold of him. They showed him how people were using what he designed, and asked him very nicely to make them something bigger and better. He agreed and was thrown in a cave with another guy who built cool stuff. Except at night, the guards decided he was prettier than the other dude, and they liked pretty men. At this point, the kid wasn't really new to the concept of guys with guys, so he thought he could weather it out. Until they made what his father and Mr. O did look like child's play. No pun intended. It was a living hell and the kid probably would have died from some horrific disease or pregnancy if he had ovaries. Thankfully he didn't. At least whatever Nordic god assigns fate didn't fuck him over that bad. I'll have to ask Thor who to thank. Anyway. Finally the kid built something bigger and better and kicked their asses to hell with it. Then the other guy died. The kid barely got away to where his best friend found him. His best friend took him back to where he came from, and everybody lived happily ever after- except this kid."

"He knew what people were doing with the cool stuff he made, and it wasn't what he made the cool stuff for. So he set that straight, then rebuilt the bigger and better thing and made himself into someone else for part of the time. He became a superhero. He did even cooler stuff and still made cool stuff, and he tried to right what he wronged. After a while, the scale of wrong and right were balanced, and then they slowly tipped for the better. But he was still a fucked up kid. A really fucked up kid. So he drank himself into oblivion when he wasn't making or doing cool stuff, and realized he still didn't have much of a reason to live. Then he started doing stupid stuff with the hopes it might do the job for him. That was, until he made some awesome friends and saved the world and got a super hot boyfriend. Then he still couldn't shake the nightmares or the guilt or the drink. So what he had made it worse, really, because this kid doesn't deserve it. This kid is so fucked up, emotionally, physically, fucking everything was wrong with him."

"So. Yeah. Now comes your part, Brucie over there knows who this kid is. He found out when this kid 'disappeared' for a few weeks and he caught him strolling out of a hospital with a suicide risk bracelet on. The kid promised to tell him so as long as Banner never told anyone. And he didn't, which the kid appreciates, by the way. Now. Story time is over, sorry. Your turn, Steve. Do we play Guess Who or do I tell you?"

  


~~^^^~~

  


Steve was shaking so hard Tony could feel himself shaking. Tony felt Steve's wide hands fisted against his back, and he could feel the huff of Steve's breath in his hair, but still Steve said nothing. Bruce was rocking back and forth on his heels, Tony noted, and rather green-faced. Amazing how ten minutes worth of talking can render a room of fully-grown men speechless. Carefully, he let his hand rest on Steve's back, then wondered when in his story Steve had started the awesome bear hug of pity. Taking note of Banner's quick footsteps, a measured voice clipped across the room, "I'm leaving. The big guy is awake. Not your fault, Tony. Steve, stop smothering him and talk." After the door hissed back- Tony made a mental note to have the glass replaced- Steve choked a little and started stroking Tony's back. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. "So that's why... why... No fondue? And leaving in the middle of the night? And always baggy clothing?" Tony tensed up as Steve began a constant stream of babble mixed with choked back sobs, "Can I see your scars? Not now, just one day, when you're ready. And it's okay if you want to tell me details. I can take it. Tony, God, I love you so much. Okay? I love you. I'm so sorry. You aren't-" Tony grabbed Steve by his soft golden hair- no really, Tony had to check his shampoo later- and kissed him. 

Steve was still for a minute, then carefully, like Tony would break, pulled him closer. The Numbers quit altogether, everything was now the slightly sweet taste of Steve's lips, followed by _ohmygodyou'rekissingcaptainamerica_ , until Steve broke the kiss softly. This was a different Outcome. Pepper had run out of the room and ignored his calls for four days after It. "I love you." Tony whispered it quietly, then laughed nervously. "There. We both said it." Steve looked at him with a faraway look, then broke out in a dazzling smile. Tony could lose himself in that smile. "You have really blue eyes," he blurted out, then flinched. Steve tightened his grip on him, "Is that good or bad...?" he asked cautiously, and Tony felt himself lean into Steve's embrace. "No, I uh, I like them. A lot." "Oh. Right." Steve looked absolutely puzzled, but didn't push it. Tony couldn't help himself, he stared into Steve's eyes for what felt like hours, until he realized their noses were brushing again. He blushed furiously and opened his mouth to apologize, when Steve leaned forward and there was that gloriously sweet taste and the Outcome was really really excellent. When they split for a second time, Steve flushed a litte. "So uh, do you still want to share a bed?" he asked shyly, "I mean, we don't have to, I just like having you close..." 

Tony rocked back slightly, and pursed his lips. "Steve Rogers, I promise I will remain in your room as long as you want me there." Steve smiled that brilliant smile again, "Even forever?" Tony feels the butterflies in his stomach at the word- Iron Man will never admit he gets butterflies- and kisses Steve again, "Yeah. Even forever." When he pulls back, there's an indescribable emotion in those blue eyes, Tony can't look away. Blue must be the color of everything good, he decides. The Numbers buffer at his brain, trying to pull him back and tell him no, but the Outcome doesn't match the Numbers. It must have changed them. A new variable. That was fun. New variables could be nice. "Tony." Steve's voice snapped him back at once. "Sorry, sorry," Tony found himself overly apologetic, and still staring into Steve's eyes. Blue was nice. "No, I meant, uh, I can't feel my leg." "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Tony flipped himself up and awkwardly stood beside Steve. He'd made Captain America's leg numb. Today was one _hell_ of a fucked up mess. 

His tablet pinged across the table. Glad for the excuse to busy himself, Tony snatched it up and rapid-fired his fingers across it's surface, feeling the Captain's gaze on his taunt back. JARVIS pinged him. Why? What couldn't the AI just say out- Oh. That was new. Tony snuck a look back at Steve, who was not so subtly trying to shift positions. Steve had carried Tony's weight on far less than his entire leg. Tony knew better than that. Damn baby blue eyes. Dummy rolled silently across the floor, handing Tony a box of something that Tony was fairly sure he knew the contents of. "You can sure be quiet when you want, you know that don't you?" Tony murmured. Steve perked up, watching the exchange. "Hey, Steve, I'm kind of tired. Were there any good movies on TV earlier?" Tony congratulated himself on being so sneaky, until Steve gave him a funny look. "You have a TV down here, you know..." "Well, yeah," Tony fumbled for a minute. "I'm cold." Steve at least understood their hint for cuddling now, and Tony blushed furiously. "Your muscles are pretty tense, I'll work on your neck while you look for something good," Steve offered and Tony smiled, holding out his free hand.

"So what did Dummy give you?" Steve asked as he and Tony reached the door to Steve's- no, their, bedroom. "JARVIS, no lights please." Steve gave him another questioning look. "Well, maybe 25 percent." Smiling slightly to himself, Tony almost forgot the question until Steve tugged it from his hands. "Hey!" Tony yelped, not thinking twice about trying to wrestle it back. That was, until Steve simply wrapped an arm around his waist with an amused look. Huffing, Tony struggled to get at the small box, his cheeks bright red in what Steve mistook to be frustration. "What's so important you have it in a box?" Steve asked again, working at the edge with one finger. Tony gave a squeak of indignation and started poking Steve. If all else failed try tickling him, Tasha had once advised. Which, brilliantly enough, didn't work. Damn serum. When Steve tipped the box upside down, Tony turned his back away and curled into himself as much as possible. There was exactly a 27 second pause, and Steve simply said "Oh." "Yeah. Oh." Tony echoed darkly. 

Steve released Tony from his waist hold and Tony scrunched himself into a pillow. "Tony," Steve whispered softly, "You know you don't have to. I didn't think you would... Notice. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Tony analyzed that sentence and concluded he liked being called sweetheart by Steve. Not many people got to be Captain America's sweetheart. Then the rest of the sentence hit Tony and he jumped. "No! Steve, no, I didn't, it wasn't me, I uh, I had JARVIS programmed to let me know if, you know, you wanted to, because, uh, I do." Steve was wearing the most deadpanned expression Tony had ever seen. "But... but..." "No, I mean, I want to, but I don't unless you do. It's okay, it's okay? I uh, you have nice eyes." Tony finished lamely, feeling his inner playboy cringing in defeat. At least the genius billionaire philanthropist part was intact. Steve inched across the bed slowly, his eyes locked on Tony's. "Hey," he whispered softly, "Tony, do you want to?" Steve's eyes glittered about twenty thousand times too much love for Tony to physically handle. The Numbers weren't important now. 

Instead of answering, Tony found himself gasping for air as he kissed Steve, hands twined in that wonderful blonde hair, mumbling between kisses, "Yes, I love you, please, I really love you, I trust you." When the last phrase came out, Steve sucked in a breath like he was drowning and rolled Tony on his back. "Tony Stark, I love you too. I promise, we will stop whenever you say, okay?" Tony felt his eyes prickle, and tried to control his breathing. He refused to cry his way through his first time with Steve. Maybe his second. Suddenly there was a hand on his hip and he found a strange ache for it to be closer. "Please," he breathed, meeting the other man's eyes. Inch by painful inch the hand slid up until it rested on the flat planes of his stomach. Worry tinged Steve's eyes, but Tony took a deep breath and wiggled out of his shirt. He refused to look down, but Steve carefully let his eyes slide across Tony's torso. Watching and waiting for the inevitable, Tony found no trace of disgust or pity. Instead, he found himself out of breath as lips softly touched the scars spreading from the arc reactor, down his ribs, the lightest touch of a tongue upon the burns, the rigid lines, the snaking white marks. 

Steve's gentle worship stopped around his stomach, and suddenly Tony felt those lips upon his clavicle, accompanied by a soft sweep of a tongue. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he let out a strangled sound to his embarrasment. Steve's lips quirked in his small smile against Tony's neck, and again the tongue swept across his pulse point. Tony wound his helplessly flailing hands into Steve's warmer ones, leaning up to kiss Steve again. Slowly and ever so quietly, Steve shifted his body weight across Tony, pausing to check for any signs of wariness. With a mild sigh, Tony wrapped one leg around Steve's waist, earning a surprised noise that was lost in their kiss. After several minutes of languid kisses, Tony impatiently shoved at Steve's pants, getting his point across with several unchaste pulls of Steve's tongue. After another surprised huff, Steve gave in and slipped off his sweats. That's when Tony learned Captain America went commando. And for reasons not missed by the other man, after all, he was a genius. After a moment of unabashed staring on Tony's end, Steve shifted and slid one finger under the band of Tony's pants. 

Not missing the hint, Tony shredded his clothes as well and wrapped his leg back around the other man's waist. Steve buried an obscene moan in Tony's shoulder, arms shivering at the contact. Tony smirked and ground up, earning another less-muffled moan and a great deal of wonderful friction. Feeling his pupils dilate even more, Tony licked his lips hungrily, drawing a rather musical gasp from Steve. Grabbing JARVIS' present from it's forgotten spot on the bed, Tony found his hand was shaking. Steve watched Tony for a moment, then voiced his curiousity. "So... Why exactly do we need that again?" Tony grinned wickedly, turning his smouldering eyes on Steve to elicit that beautiful gasp again. "Just watch." he commanded, his lips twitching again as Steve's cock swelled at the order. Slicking two fingers up quickly, Tony felt Steve's eyes following his hand back and how his jaw dropped when Tony started fucking himself on his fingers. "I, I- Tony, Christ-" Steve stammered, pressing his palm to his throbbing dick.

Tony felt his back arch and didn't even bother restraining his moans, working himself open and putting on quite the show. Watching Steve come undone before even touching Tony could be very addictive. Before long, Tony felt Steve pushing him down and the heavy breaths against his neck. "Tony, are you- fuck- are you positive? Just say it and we'll-" Steve lost his ability to speak as Tony sank down, whining softly as the pressure of Steve filled him. After digging his fingers into his boyfriend's arm, Tony choked out, "God, Steve, you're sofuckingbigsweetjesus-" Tony resorted to gritting his teeth to hold back the moan when Steve slowly rolled his hips. After several more of the agonizingly slow movements, Tony was sobbing in pleasure. "Baby please, just a little faster, I swear to god I'll even be nicer to Clint, oh Christ just fuck me please Steve," At the sound of his name, Steve snapped his hips into Tony's, causing the smaller man to arch his back, eyes wide. Continuing at this newfound pace, Steve found himself chanting Tony's name as their hips met in the most delicious angle.

Tony felt Steve's hips stutter once, twice, then the most incredible heat had the famous playboy crying out his boyfriend's name until the world went star-spangled red, white, and blue. 

  


~~^^^~~

  


Tony slowly opened his eyes to a room flooded with light. Then several things happened at once. Crystal blue, worry-filled eyes met his, his ass started hurting like a bitch, and Natasha walked in the door. "Well, hello Captain America's ass. I assume Tony bottomed. Damn. I owe Bruce bigtime." Tony burst into uncontrolled giggles as Steve ripped the sheets over his head, flushing bright pink. "Tasha!" Tony laughed even harder at his boyfriend's indignant squeak. "Right. Leaving." The door clicked shut and Tony rolled over to face Steve, still giggling in mad spurts. Steve blushed furiously, "Tony! That isn't funny! Does the whole team know, that, you know..." "Fondue?" Tony offered up before dissolving into laughter again. Steve starting laughing against his will, and soon the two were cuddled together in the middle of their bed. That was nice. 

Tony turned to look at Steve again, resisting the urge to wrap himself up in Steve's warm body again. A serious Captain America stared back at him. "I hurt you." Tony sighed softly, "No, baby. You did not hurt me." The Captain America face slid off, and then there was an insecure Steve before Tony. "Hey. I still love you." "I love you too. And your giant dick." Steve blushed again, struggling for words. Tony chuckled and pressed his lips carefully to Steve's. "Shower with me?" That earned a startled look from Steve, and Tony hastily rectified, "Just a shower, if that's what you want." "I like the color of your eyes." Tony froze, then smiled, his first honest smile in... Well a long time. "I like yours too." "So you mentioned." 

JARVIS chimed in, "Sir, I do believe you have a playlist dedicated to Mister Roger's eyes. Should I set the shower temperature for you?" Steve stared across the bed until Tony started laughing. 


	2. There's A Hole In My Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I guess this is going to be multi-chapter? This one is based off the song "Smokestacks" by Abe Parker, I just have a lot of Steve/Tony issues, plus mommy!Bruce and Natasha the Therapist Romanov, with a small side of threesomes. Yay superhusbands and feels

Natasha smirks as she closes the door to Steve and Tony's room. A vicious, dark smirk that promises bad deeds to befall one of the Avengers. 

 

~~^^^~~

 

The sun is streaming through the glass panes on one side of their room, his hips feel like hell unleashed, and it is lunchtime. If only Tony had thought to outfit each room with a kitchenette, snuggling into Steve's arms was much more rewarding that the walk to the commons kitchen. Steve sighed, arm tightening briefly around Tony, "Thor is supposed to visit today." Tony screwed his eyes shut, pretending he couldn't hear Steve. That was, until the supersoldier lifted Tony up by the waist. Tony squawked with dignity, "Put me down you idiot!" Steve grinned against his shoulder and shook his head, continuing on his path towards their bath. It dawned on Tony what his boyfriend was attempting to do, and he nearly purred for JARVIS. "Sir? Everything is well?" "Yeah, yes, but I need the shower on. Please." Thank the Asgardian gods he had programmed the AI to pick up on subtext. 

A whirring noise accompanied Steve's entrance to the bathroom, and he quirked an eyebrow at Tony, baby blues twinkling in the midday sun. Tony wriggled his way from the blonde's grip, sauntering to the already warm shower with an exaggerated sway in his hips. Steve was very suddenly there, wide hands splayed on his hips and his mouth latched to a point Tony didn't know existed because _sweetpoptartsandexplodingarrows_ that was just _excellent_. The Numbers stuttered to a stop and wavered, fading in and out with Tony's shattered breathing. When Steve's tongue laved over that spot a final time, Tony let his weak knees take him to the floor under the warm shower spray.

Steve huffed above him, surprise coloring his eyes as Tony glanced up with a smile to rival the Cheshire Cat's. Nipping and sucking his way up the supersoldier's thigh, Tony found himself reminded exactly why he was so sore. It was a very impressive reason. Dragging his teeth up closer, Steve hitched his breath and whined a bit, hips bucking as Tony ghosted a warm breath over his boyfriend. Broken pleas fell from the other's lips, begging and cajoling for respite; Steve crumbling under Tony's teasing. Running his tongue along the tip of Steve, Tony moaned in time with him, water dripping from his eyelashes. "I, never imagined you would taste so-" Tony cut himself off by sliding his lips onto Steve's dick. Steve chokes a bit above him, and Tony looks up from him under his soaked hair. "Jesus fuck, Tony, would you just-" Cutting Steve off too, Tony pressed his tongue up, still trying to absorb the fact he just made Captain America say 'fuck.'

Grabbing Steve's sharp hips, Tony slid down as far as he could, humming around Steve's cock at the same time. A garbled sound from above told him that wasn't unpleasant, so Tony kept on. He let Steve slide in and out of his lips, savouring the taste of precome and letting the other man setting the pace. A hand laced in his hair softly, tugging softly, and Tony lost it rather noisily. An accomplishment, he thought drowsily as Steve cried out above him, swallowing everything his boyfriend had. A panting Steve hauled Tony up and kissed him soundly, a bumbling tongue slipping between his lips and Tony noted the way Steve whimpered at the taste of himself. Pulling away, the genius billionaire laughed softly, "We have to join the others eventually. Thor will be upset if we aren't there." Steve's face immediately fell a bit, but he brightened back up as Tony pressed a more chaste kiss to his lips. Tony felt his stomach flip at the dancing shade of blue echoed back at him, and pulled Steve towards their closet.

 

~~^^^~~

 

Tony tightened his linked fingers with Steve's as the two entered the commons kitchen, Bruce and Natasha lounging at the table. Steve squeezed back lightly, smiling down at the floor. Natasha raised an eyebrow, and Tony immediately recognized that as her version of wheezing laughter. "Shut up," he snapped, rolling his eyes playfully. "Of all the things Stark Tower heard last night, I do not recall that one." She snarked, and Steve choked a bit. Tony smiled widely, "Actually I don't either, although having a giant dick in your body makes one say some rather interesting things." At that, Bruce lost his shit and very nearly fell out of his chair laughing, Natasha even letting out a few soft giggles as Steve turned a spectacular color of pink, spluttering. "Tony, I, it isn't-" "I can hardly walk in a straight line, sweetheart, not to complain but that says something." Steve was now attempting to crawl into the fridge, while Bruce attempted to contain his snorts and Natasha's eyes twinkled at them both. 

Tony flashed another grin and winked at Natasha, "Maybe later. I need to retrieve my boyfriend from the milk carton." As soon as the words left his mouth, Thor boomed from the landing pad, "Dearest Tony Stark, is it Midgardian custom to put one's mate in a container?" Looking between the group at the table and Thor's clearly confused expression, Tony burst out laughing. "No, no, nothing like that, buddy. I was explaining some things to everyone and Steve got a bit shy." Thor's face brightened at that, "Good! I do not believe my Jane nor Loki would willingly submit to such." Everybody gaped at the god of thunder, silence falling in the kitchen. Tony came to his senses first, "So, kinky Norse threesomes with humans? What do we have to do to get onto that train?" 

Steve blinked at him several times, opening his mouth before promptly shutting it again. Thor looked thoughtful at that, "I do no believe Jane and Loki would be adverse to sharing with each other. I must pursure your suggestion at a later time, Man of Iron." Tony struggled to keep a straight face, the corner of his lip twitching slightly. "You do that, buddy." Bruce slunk out of the room with his purple shirt pressed to his lips, clearly working as hard as Tony not to laugh. Steve was simply a statue, his eyes reeling with unspoken emotions. Thor summoned Mjolnir from whatever freaky Asgardian dimension he hid it in, and strolled to the platform outside Stark Tower. "Fear not, brave Avengers! I will return!" The god thundered- Tony congratulated himself on being so funny- then flicked his wrist, disappearing from human sight. Probably to go proposition his not-brother and his girlfriend to have a threesome. Because Tony Stark suggested it. It was just one of those days. 

 

~~^ ^^~~

 

Natasha was the first to speak after Thor left, her voice surprisingly steady. "Stark, take five. We need to talk." Steve swallowed rather hard, eyeing her nervously. "I'm not going to steal your precious boyfriend, Captain. I just need him to set some things straight from the last mission." Tony winced, remembering what a disaster that was. Let's just say, the Hulk wasn't allowed near Brooklynn anytime soon. And Tony probably wasn't either. With a huff, he pulled Steve down for a soft kiss. "The new order of sandbags for the gym arrived this morning, I'll be down as soon as this is over, yeah?" Steve's lips curled, his eyes softening on Tony's face, "Of course." Natasha waited until Steve had cleared the door before rounding on Tony. "Thank you." "For what?" Tony asked, feeling a bit blindsided. "Finally fucking him. Or letting yourself be fucked, as is the case. The amount of phermones was killing everybody around here. Even Clint and Phil were going at it like rabbits. Do you know how exhausting it is to walk in on your best friend and your boss multiple times a week?" Tony closed his jaw slowly, "Wait, did you just say Coulson and Barton are sexing it up?" "Yes, Stark, not everyone is as dense as you and the Cap were about mutual feelings." she said patiently, spreading her small hands on the table. Tony chose to ignore that snip.

After another moment of shifting from foot to foot, Tony flopped down in a chair, reaching for the painkillers on the table. "That bad?" the redhead smirked, watching as Tony tipped out four in his hand. "Depends on how you define bad, sweets." Tony threw them back easily, sighing as he waited for the medication to kick in. He was sure JARVIS had told Dummy to hide the ones in the workshop. Damned plotting AIs. Tony had to stop programming them to be like him, it wasn't working out to his advantage. Although it came in handy when you want to get laid by your super-hot super-boyfriend. Bruce slipped back into the room, rubbing his face with a groan at his languid smile. "Tony, seriously?" "What? I waited, kind of, Brucie poo. Not my fault being fucked into a mattress by Captain America is good incentive."

With a small smile, Bruce nodded, picking up on the silent undertone of Tony's words. "I just had to check, you know..." Tony nodded swiftly, casting a glance towards Natasha. "Fury has your case file." Tony blanked a bit at her words, her meaning behind them sinking in. It seemed like everyone was in the subtext speak game today. Then he stared at Bruce with a very bright intensity, "Fury has a case file on me? And Tasha read it? Which one of the junior agents had to die for that?" "Hell, Stark, no one can be as fucked up as you without a reason. She was curious, so was I." Came the reply from Clint, who was bracing himself above the rafters. Damned ninja assassins. "Maybe if you gave me my time-sensitive explosive arrows, I wouldn't bug the shit out of you?" Clint offered up again, and Tony just sighed. Definitely one of those days.

 

~~^^^~~

 

Living with everyone you work with was definitely not something that he had planned on, life-wise. Not that he had much of a plan for life, Tony mused, multitasking to listen to the various inhabitants moving about the kitchen and leaving. Maybe he should, though. What if Steve wanted kids? Did he want kids? They would have to have Bruce baby-sit, if they did. Natasha and Clint were not coming near anything precious to Tony any more than they had to. Bruce tapped Tony on the forehead, quirking a smile as he drew a deep breath. "You still there?" "Yeah... I just, gotta go." Tony stood up abruptly, walking to the elevator with Bruce's eyes on him. "JARVIS, top floor." he murmured, leaning back into the hum of the Numbers.

Tony had only been on the roof for what felt like minutes before Steve came up. "Thought you were working out?" he quipped, hands moving over a layout stretched on his makeshift worktable. Steve settled beside him, eyes warm, "Bruce sent me to check on you. I wanted to see the sun set, too." Tony glanced up, startled to see the red glow of the horizon. "What? JARVIS, how long have I been up here?" "Nearly seven hours, sir." Tony pursed his lips, then scooted closer to Steve. Feeling his boyfriend's attempt to stealthily wrap an arm around him, Tony smiled gently and leaned into him. "Did you know Coulson and Barton are together?" Maybe Tony wasn't the only one who didn't know. His hope was foiled by Steve's nod, "Yeah, it's been a few weeks now. It's good they have each other." Tony hummed his agreement, totally not cuddling into Steve's side because Iron Man didn't do things like that.

"Do you want kids?" Tony blurted out, blushing. He had to quit blurting things out around Steve, no matter how nice it was to have the Numbers pause. Steve froze, then carefully glanced down at Tony. "I hadn't thought about it, really. Do you, sweetheart?" Tony felt a small butterfly again, Captain America's sweetheart. "I don't know. I was making a plan for life earlier." Steve looked a little confused, but nodded. The two watched as the sun sank beyond the cityscape, leaving them bathed in the arc reactor's light and the various landing pad lights around them. "Hey Tony," Steve began, a note of caution in his voice. Tony sat up, "What's up?" "If you were making a plan for life... Does that mean, I mean, you don't have to tell me unless you're ready, but do you want to be together for a while?" Tony felt something behind the arc reactor jump and speed up.

Did he? Was Tony Stark, famed genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, in love? Tony edged into Steve's side a bit more, because hey, it was getting cold. The Numbers softly shifted into nothing more than background noise. Steve's heart was beating in his ear and Tony found himself blinking a tear away at the sound, beautiful perfect measurable steady constant never changing heartbeats that proved, proved beyond a doubt, he wasn't alone. He wasn't _alone_. "Yes." he whispered into the New York night, "Yes, Steve, I want to plan my life with you." A rather wet sounding laugh from above told Tony he wasn't the only one crying, and it was okay anyway, because Tony Stark was truly irrevocably shit up to his ears in love. All of the Numbers were gone like that, and suddenly It didn't even seem that bad. He didn't even mind that it would be hard, Tasha could be their couples counselor. But not their babysitter. 

 

~~^^^~~

 

It was three months exactly from that night on the roof. Not that Iron Man would keep count of something like that. Tony Stark might, though. Maybe. If he wasn't being pounded into the S.H.I.E.L.D. hangar bay wall by his desperate boyfriend.

Tony heard footsteps outside of the door but he didn't give two shits, Steve was still pushing him against the wall and that spot on his goddamn neck and Tony braced his forehead against Steve's as he let out a silent scream. Steve came along with Tony, the supersoldier panting against him in a way that was too obscenely attractive to be legal. Tony wound his hands into his boyfriend's hair, whispering vows of love into his ear. Steve shuddered against him, just those simple words pushing him to the edge again. It was Tony's turn to shudder as Steve came in him a second time, a low moan echoing in the hangar. "Damn, Rodgers, that shit was impressive." Clint called, winking at Tony over Steve's shoulder. "BARTON. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE." Natasha nearly snarled, her eyes flashing as she pointedly angled herself in front of them. Clint jumped and scuttled away, and Tony sighed as Steve let him slide down the wall. Natasha would tear Clint a new one for him.

Steve was stroking Tony's hair and jaw, blue eyes absorbing every detail of his face. Squirming a bit under the attention, Tony blinked owlishly. "You know I love you, Tony Stark." Steve said it like he was reading a physics textbook, like a fact of the universe. "I love you too. I didn't mean to scare you, as nice as you fucking me in S.H.I.E.L.D. quarters is." Tony settled his hand on Steve's, who sniffed suddenly, "Just, look before you jump next time, okay? I can't lose you. I won't lose you." Tony clung to him, squeezing his hand; suddenly the chill of something- maybe it was the hangar- was biting at him. "I don't want to leave you. Ever." Just as the Numbers always slowed around Steve, Tony realised how true that was too. Steve was Tony's heart now, the movement behind the arc reactor was always him. There had once been a hole there, the gaping mess of a man almost too lost to save, the emptiness of a man who believed he wasn't worth saving.

Too lost for anyone but Steve to save. Tony smiled, not a 'for-the-press' smile, an honest smile, and his voice broke slightly, "Steve Rodgers, you are the reason I fixed the hole in my chest." Steve gaped at him for a moment, then pulled him into a crushing hug. The arc reactor throbbed between them, proof that Iron Man had a heart, and it belonged to Captain America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! You are the best, reader! Or you are bored and lonely, like I am when I write crap like this. >.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me, it's 2 am and I like angst so there could possibly be more later?


End file.
